


And She Still Refuses To Answer

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Angst, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link didn’t want this. He had lost to much already, but here he was with no choice, as always. Zelda was gone. The Champions were gone.He was the only one left that could do this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	And She Still Refuses To Answer

“Are you happy now?” He cried, screaming up towards the sky, “Are you  _ happy?  _ Huh? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?”

There was no response. Link drew his hands up into his hair and pulled, tears flooding down his face. He looked around him at the Guardians that lay defeated, broken and cracked and nonfunctional, and then he looked down at the symbol that still flowed brightly on the top of his hand. There was nothing he wanted more than to get rid of it. His hand was on the Master Sword before he knew it, pulling the blade out of its sheath and swinging it with as much force as he possibly can onto the hand that glowed.

It did nothing. The blade slammed into his hand, leaving a bright red line of fresh blood but nothing more. The symbol continued to glow even as the blood spread across his hand and dropped onto the ground.

It was quiet.

The Master Sword said nothing, even to him, and he wanted to try again. He wanted to rain down blows onto his hand until the godawful symbol was removed. But he knew now nothing would happen. He could keep hacking at hair until his hand was covered in blood and scars and he was screaming in pain but that  _ damn symbol  _ would never disappear.

The Goddess was cruel. She paid no heed to his cries, just as she had never paid heed to Princess Zelda’s. The Goddess was cruel.

Link found himself collapsed on the ground, knees scarred and bloody, and tears falling down his face with no chance of stopping. The Master Sword was dropped to the ground in front of him.

He hadn’t heard the voice of the sword since Zelda had been taken to the Shrine of Resurrection.

Link couldn’t be sure it would even listen to him anymore, not after he had failed so completely.

But he had no choice, not anymore. Not ever.

Ganon was still free, and now Zelda was unable to do anything to seal him away. This was Link’s purpose. This was his burden to bear, for he had failed so many times and now Zelda was gone and he was still here, the very symbol on his hand that she had been trying so very hard to receive. The Goddess cared not for the tiny people below her, and Link knew that intimately.

He looked up at Hyrule Castle, and he pulled himself to his feet. Ganon was circling, a monstrous beast that had caused so much death and destruction in a single week than a normal human could in their lifetime.

He picked up the Master Sword, blood still dripping from his hand and onto the hilt of the sword.

The symbol of the Triforce grew brighter, and with a heavy heart and the weight of the world on his shoulders Link headed back to the castle.


End file.
